yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 004
鬼塚 | romaji = Karisuma Dyuerisuto Gō Onizuka | japanese translated = Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka | english = Pain and Gain | japanese air date = May 31, 2017 | english air date = September 9, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Junki Takegami | director = Yasuyuki Fuse | storyboard artist = Ryuta Yamamoto | animation director = }} "Pain and Gain", known as "Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka" in the Japanese version, is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on May 31, 2017, and aired on Teletoon on September 9, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on June 1, 2017. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. The Gore The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: The Gore The Gore's opening hand contains "Gouki Suprex", "Gouki Twistcobra" and two unspecified cards. He Normal Summons "Suprex"(1800/0). As "Suprex" was Normal Summoned, The Gore activates its effect, allowing him to Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Twistcobra" (1600/0) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker Sets a card. As he controls no monsters, Playmaker Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800). Playmaker activates the effect of "Wizard", allowing him to change a monster on the field from Attack Position to Defense Position and letting Cyberse-Type monsters inflict piercing battle damage this turn, but Playmaker's monsters can only attack the affected monster this turn. Playmaker targets "Suprex". "Linkslayer" attacks and destroys "Suprex" (Go: 4000 → 2000 LP). As "Suprex" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, The Gore activates its effect, letting him add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Gouki Riscorpio". The Gore activates his Skill, "Fighting Spirit", letting him Special Summon all "Gouki" monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn to his field. He Special Summons "Suprex" (1800/0) in Attack Position. Turn 3: The Gore As all monsters he controls are "Gouki" monsters, The Gore Normal Summons "Riscorpio" (2300/0) without Tribute via its effect. The Gore uses "Suprex", "Twistcobra", and "Riscorpio" to Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre" (2600/LINK-3/↙↓↘) in the Extra Monster Zone. As "Suprex", "Twistcobra" and "Riscorpio" were sent to the Graveyard, their effects activate, which each allow The Gore to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Riscorpio", "Gouki Re-Match" and "Gouki Headbatt". The effect of "Great Ogre" decreases the ATK of all monsters on the field by a value equal to their original DEF ("Cyberse Wizard": 1800 → 1000, "Linkslayer": 2000 → 1400). The Gore activates "Gouki Re-Match", allowing him to Special Summon two "Gouki" monsters from his Graveyard in Defense Position. The Gore Special Summons "Riscorpio" (2300/0) and "Twistcobra" (1600/0). The Gore activates the effect of "Twistcobra", allowing him to Tribute a "Gouki" monster to increase the ATK of another "Gouki" monster he controls by the Tributed monster's ATK. The Gore Tributes "Riscorpio" and targets "Great Ogre" (2600 → 4900). The Gore activates the effect of the "Headbatt" in his hand, letting him send another "Gouki" monster from his hand to the Graveyard, Special Summon "Headbatt" and target another "Gouki" monster he controls, increasing its ATK by 800. He sends "Twistcobra", Special Summons "Headbatt" (800/0) and targets "Great Ogre" (4900 → 5700). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Differences in Adaptations *In the English dub, when Yusaku returns home and meets Kolter, "Can you Feel the Power" can be heard on the radio. Errors *In the English dub, when The Gore uses the effect of "Twistcobra" to increase the ATK of "The Great Ogre‎‎" by the ATK of sacrificed "Riscorpio", he refers to them as "all 1300 of them" when it was actually 2300 points.